


midnight escapades

by luminessen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Making Out, Married Couple, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: in which you and jumin share a sensual and pleasurable night in bed.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	midnight escapades

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on january 20 2017.

You open the door to the apartment while dragging Jumin by the hand, coming back from the company party late at night. You ask if he's up for some coffee, to which he accepts and head to make some. Jumin walks into the bedroom, loosening his tie and flops onto the bed face first.

"Been a long day, hasn't it?"

Jumin lifts himself to turn towards you as you hold two coffee cups. He sits up and grabs the coffee cup, sipping the bitter yet sweet beverage. You take a seat next to Jumin, slightly leaning against him. He wraps an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him.

"Mm, it has." he mumbles against the coffee cup.

Sipping the cups of coffee in peace and quiet, the view of the city from the wide glass window flickers within the room, as you feel enveloped in a world of your own.

You look up at Jumin, admiring the features of his face through the darkness of the night and find his eyes meeting yours. You smile lightly to which he returns and gently encases the smooth curve of your face, eliminating any space betwixt.

Your plush lips met his in a fleeting touch only to separate only the slightest bit, leaving a minuscule gap. Jumin leans forward to capture your lips once again, though being the minx you were, you move to sip the cooling coffee. Glancing at Jumin, a small pout forms across his face, one that never would've existed in Jumin's list of expressions.

You chuckle at Jumin and his cute expression and lean forward and teasingly kiss his nose. Grabbing the finished coffee cups, you walk towards the door, heading to the kitchen. His eye did not miss the small sway of your hips and the quick glance that managed to cause restlessness within him.

「☆」

You enter the bedroom and find Jumin half naked, in the middle of taking his shirt off. You place your hands on the shirt, helping him remove the piece of clothing as he turns around to meet your gaze. Hands travel slowly up from his toned stomach, tensing to the coldness of your fingers as his hand rests dangerously low on your hip. A small smirk accompanied by eyes clouded with lust did not go past Jumin, but not that he was complaining.

Delicate hands ascend to rest on his chest, face closing in to the point where your noses touch. Taking initiative, you lean close to press your lips against his and feel his hand grasp the back of your head, fingers entangling in your hair to push his lips against yours. Your lips separate slightly, earning Jumin easy access.

Arms wrap around his neck, pulling his body closer till your clothed chest presses against his naked chest. The pressure of your breasts pushing against his chest earns a groan from him, echoing through the kiss. Your hands feather across the nape of his neck, burrowing your hands in his dark, raven locks.

Separating, you push against Jumin's chest to move him backwards, his knees touching the edge of the bed. He's seated on the edge of the bed, with you grasping his shoulders as support and straddling his lap. Your hands find his face and bring it towards yours once more, his hands travelling down your leg, but only for his fingers to find the hem of your dress, caressing your thighs with feather-like touches.

Your mouth moves to kiss the corner of his lips, and lean back to take a look at your handsome spouse. Red stains of lipstick are smudged across his lips, leaving a clear image of the state of your lips are in. You cup the sides of his face, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, stamping lipstick across his skin.

Glancing at the marks made, you smile in satisfaction. Jumin takes this chance to move towards your jaw, pressing soft kisses as he descends down the column of your throat. You move your head to the side, easing access for him. His hands press against the curve of your spine, pressing forward as you arch back, the straps of your dress sliding down your shoulders.

He feels the skin of your shoulders with his lips while gauging your reaction. The expression of pleasure strewn across your face never failed to make the strain in his pants grow. He grabs your thighs, carrying you and lifts himself up but only to gently place you back onto the cool surface of the bed.

Even in the darkness, your sultry gaze does not fail to pierce through him. A hand moves to rest beside your head as he climbs above you, his free hand reaching for your face. His thumb touches your bottom lip, which kisses the pad of his thumb.

"I love you, [Name]." he whispers, in the dead of the night.

"I love you too, Jumin." you respond, the love flowing through your words of adoration.

You lips meet as if they're destined to one another, a heated lip lock of pleasure fueling both of you. His hands reach the back of your dress, searching for the zip and drags it down. Loosening the dress, he breaks the kiss to pull it down your body as you aid him in removing the article of clothing. You lift your legs to help him remove the dress as he throws it down to the floor.

Jumin grabs your foot, kissing your ankle while trailing kisses down towards your leg and closing in towards your inner thigh. You grasp his hair tightly, tensing at the closeness his warm breath was to your heat. His hands caress the sides of your hips and his fingers feather the edges of your underwear, leaving to expect the removal of said clothing. Yet, he skips the article of clothing entirely, only to drag his hands across the skin of your waist. You pout, whimpering slightly at the disappointment he left.

His hands crawl around your back, unclasping your bra for the hundredth time. You lift your body slightly for the ease of removal and the your chest is exposed to the cool air, shivering at the feeling. He leans closer towards your chest, pressing kisses across your decolletage. You grasp the sides of his head and pull him up, to kiss him slowly. You feel the loss of clothing at the bottom half of your body, watching Jumin remove your underwear.

He rids of his own pants and underwear, therefore leaving the both of you bare in the night. He climbs on top of you, in between your legs as they wrap around his waist. His member touches slightly against your entrance, and you whimper at the feeling. The feeling of being filled by his girth was the only thing on your mind, the constant thrust of his hips against yours fueling your desire.

Your hands grasp the back of his head, burying it in your neck as he continues to plug your sopping hole with his girth. You feel his warm hands splayed across the length of your back, pulling your body closer as much as possible - the feeling of your soft breasts plush against his sturdy chest.

A familiar warmth grew in the pits of your stomach, gasps escaping you as your hands grasp is head, pushing his face into your warm skin as the both of you feel the flush of pleasure rack through your bodies. The lucid feeling spilling into you is welcomed as your legs tighten around him, milking him. 

Jumin relaxes his body, slightly leaning on you as the heat dies down into a warm slumber as the both of you bask in the warmth that is your shared love and passion.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
